


Take my hand, and I won't let them take yours

by Red_Code



Series: self-indulgent hand holding [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Code/pseuds/Red_Code
Summary: Holding one's hand is an important thing. Especially for someone who considers their hands sacred. Someone like Sanji...and, who'd have thought, Zoro.





	1. Can't look away

It wasn't a secret that Sanji and Zoro didn't see eye to eye. They fought and they bickered, they called each other all sorts of names with or without a reason. The other Straw Hats didn't see that as a problem. The two would put their life on the line for the other without thinking, even if they tried to make it seem like they didn't give a damn. That was common knowledge. What wasn't that obvious, was a newfound source of great shame for the swordsman, that came with the blonde joining the crew. The distant admiration Zoro started developing for the cook, ever since he stepped aboard the Going Merry. It's something he'd never admit to anyone, and if someone ever tried to point it out, the poor soul would probably lose a limb or two before finishing a sentence.  
Zoro couldn't stop looking at Sanji's hands.   
When Sanji's eyes were glued to the cutting board, Zoro would be lurking behind the door frame, admiring the ease with which slim wrists guided a sharp blade. When Sanji reached in his pocket, the swordsman would lock his gaze on the blonde's fingers bending around the lighter.  
-What are you staring at me for?  
-Wondering just how you didn't kill your lungs yet-Zoro replied, eyeing the monotonous movement of the other's fingers, bringing the cigarette back to his lips.   
Those weren't the hands of a pirate, or a swordsman, or a shooter. They weren't visibly scarred or burnt, surprisingly for someone who spends so much time in the kitchen. Zoro couldn't help wondering how touching them would feel. Would it feel the same as holding a woman's hand?   
Oh, hell no.  
There’s no way he lets this grow into actual attraction.  
Avoiding the thoughts, he’d retreat as far away from the cook as possible. He started training and drinking especially hard, driving himself to exhaustion and stupor until he lost the ability to think and passed out. That way he didn't have to deal with what could find him at night.

_ Zoro wasn't sure what lead to this. He could clearly see the blonde hair, the ridiculous curl above the closed eye, the silly grin of his, with a smoking cigarette in his lips. He could see the delicate hand, slim fingers moving so subtly that it could be missed with a blink, beckoning to the swordsman. The rest was a blur, but his face and his hands were always clear.  _  
_ Sanjis right arm extended, the tips of his fingers grazing Zoro's cheek. Zoro brought his own arms up, grabbing Sanji's fingers with both hands, feeling the bones of his knuckles, warming up the cold skin.  _  
_ Zoro would be the first one to receive a crushing kick to the ribs for just assuming that the cook was unable to defend himself, but his hands could never convey the extent of his strength. _  
_"How can you seem so damn fragile."_  
_ Zoro wasn't in control of his own actions, as he lifted his gaze to meet Sanji's eyes. He didn't remember what he's seen, couldn't tell what the other was feeling.  _  
_"What the hell am I doing."_

It went a little further every time. He'd bring the cook closer, enveloping his fingers. He'd press his forehead against the other's smooth skin, that felt so different from his own. He'd bring the blonde's wrist to his lips, feeling the bones and veins, as he'd start sneaking his way up the palm, placing faint, barely noticeable kisses along the way.

Zoro would stop sleeping if he could.He learnt the hard way to avoid dreams.   
  
When they separated for another fight, Zoro was somewhat grateful for the excuse to go alone. Concentrating on staying alive and wielding his swords would take his mind off any perversions for sure. He didn't think of Sanji as he cut and slashed his way through the crowd. He didn't think of Sanji as he dodged bullets, screaming for Nami to get back to the ship. He didn't think of Sanji as he struggled to find his way to Merry and drop on the deck, passing out instantly.   
Zoro didn't think of him until Nami screamed for him to wake up.  
-What the hell do you want from me?  
As he raised his head to meet her eyes, he couldn't help noticing badly concealed worry. As she spoke, she could hardly hide the shakiness of her voice.  
-Sanji is missing.

 


	2. Fractured bones, ripped clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Things get quite violent in this one.  
> 

Arriving at another island was usually met with excitement, as long as it was deemed relatively peaceful. Dry land means getting rest, getting supplies. And sometimes, it meant getting ambushed.  
  
A group of bounty hunters found the pirates deep within the island. Some of them rushed to the shore immediately, probably in an attempt to destroy the ship. Idiots... Annoyed, Nami commanded Zoro to go with her, running after the group. Sanji and Usopp stayed to fight off the remnants.     
Few minutes passed, most of the people had been rendered unconscious, when they heard a loud explosion at the shore. A cannon? Did they reach Merry?

-Retreat to the ship! I'll handle this!  
Usopp didn't need to be asked twice, sprinting like a bat out of hell.

"I guess it's good that Mosshead stayed with Nami-san. She's safe. I wish I could be the one to protect her, but oh well..."

The sound of a sword unsheathing snapped Sanji out of the thought. He turned around quickly, slamming his foot into the opponent's rib cage, feeling the bones crack. Another kick, to the head this time. The bounty hunter collapsed, unconscious. The blonde briefly scanned his surroundings, reaching for the lighter. Clear. He could feel his breathing getting steadier as he flicked the wheel with his thumb, drawing a spark. Sanji let his thoughts drift off, focused on inhaling the smoke for some time. The rest of the hunters were probably getting their asses kicked by Zoro. The swordsman can handle this fight. Sanji  was ready to get back to Merry, when he heard a deafening bang right behind him. Too close to dodge.  
Sanji collapsed, gasping in pain, with a bullet in his leg. The bang came from a shotgun. It'd take him a few seconds to reassess the situation, but it was enough for the shooter to get close. The gun stock landed on the blonde's head with a loud thud. Sanji was knocked out.

He came to in a dark room, with a splitting headache. His hands were trapped in a pair of bulky handcuffs, chained to a wall. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. The chain wasn't nearly as strong as the handcuffs themselves, the links were all rusted and it could probably be torn right out of the cracked wall. He attempted to stand up, but the weight of the cuffs immediately brought him back.  
-So, you're awake, Vinsmoke offspring.  
Sanji froze at the voice coming from behind. Is that the end of it? Will he be killed? Or worse, dragged all the way back to Germa?  
-Those fucked up brows are a dead giveaway. Although I didn't expect a Vinsmoke to allow himself to be captured so easily.  
_That name again, that name he tried so hard to leave behind._  
Sanji started getting annoyed.  
-If you want to get a reward from the family for my head, don't get your hopes up. I'm not a Vinsmoke.

The man grinned, letting out a short chuckle.  
-A dead man without a name, huh? The bounty on your head is quite big for some nobody.  
Sanji didn't respond, shifting to sit up. He tried to focus on his surroundings.

Nothing was right about this scene. His hands being trapped instead of his legs. The weakest chain he's ever seen. The man, that seemed to know him.  
-For a bounty hunter you don't seem to have done your research. Why'd you try so hard to restrict my hands?  
The captor chuckled again, as if unable to make any other sounds.  
-I'd say we've done more research than your average bounty hunter. Those are more than just elaborate restrains.

Sanji lowered his eyes to look at the contraption again. Useless, the darkness wouldn't allow him to see anything.

-That's a bomb on your hands, Vinsmoke.

"What?!"

Sanji turned around in a blink, eyes wide, jaw dropping in shock and disbelief. The only thing he could see was a sadistic grin of his jailer.

-I know just how important your hands are to you. Those cuffs are impossible to take off without a key. If you try to rip the chain out to escape, the timer will go off. Even if you don't bleed out, your life will be destroyed forever.  
Sanji stared down at his trapped wrists, his mind went into overdrive.

 _No way. There'll be no way to live like that. He can't come back to Baratie. He'll be useless to the crew. Luffy... Nami..._ _Zoro..._

"Why am I even thinking of _him_ at a situation like this..."  
  
-I could spot one of your kind from far away, although something seemed wrong from the beginning. They don't fight that way. Pirates can't be soldiers. One of them would never end up captured like this. I guess I understand why they don't even want to consider you alive. I'd abandon that kind of a fuck up as well.  
Sanji's eyes widened at the remark, his vision blurred. He could feel his muscles tense up, especially his legs. As if it wasn't enough...  
-You bastard...  
In a desperate fit of rage, Sanji jumped on his feet, turning around and throwing a ferocious kick in the general direction of his jailer. He didn't see where it landed, but the sudden scream of pain told him enough. The weight on his hands threw him off balance, forcing Sanji to fall on his back. The heavy contraption landed on his ribs with a loud crack, forcing the air out of his lungs.  
The captor let out a short, almost animalistic growl, effortlessly lifting Sanji in the air by the collar. The blonde winced at the sudden strain on his arms and shoulders. He heard the rasp of his shirt ripping.  
-You scum...  
The man tightened his grasp for a second, before throwing the blonde back on the ground forcefully. His shirt was ripped open, few buttons popped off, bouncing on the cold floor.  
-You've got guts, fighting back in your situation... You will regret this.  
Sanji didn't immediately register the meaning of those words, trying to calm his breathing and stop the cracked rib from pressing against his lungs. Then he felt one of his legs lifted. His eyes widened at the sudden realization, a moment before he felt a crushing stomp snapping a bone in his shin like a branch.  
A blinding flash of pain shot through his nerves, his vision going black. Another snap, another bone fractured. His consciousness started drifting off, when he heard the remnants of his shirt being torn off. The next moment he felt a crushing grip on his hips, pulling the fabric apart. Adrenaline surged through his veins, as he let out a scream that would make your blood run cold.  
A scream of disbelief, despair and wild panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was a bit of a mess. I erased about a third of this chapter, couldn't stop rewriting what was left. It's my first time writing something intense like this, hope it turned out okay...
> 
> Edit: (minor spoiler to Whole Cake, maybe) Okay, APPARENTLY, the exploding cuff thing happened in canon, I did not know that while writing. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but the idea almost seems less ridiculous to me now than when I was working on it.


	3. The touch, the salvation

The swordsman was leaning on the rails of the deck, watching the sun rise. He didn't seem different at the first glance, but the look in his eyes betrayed the man. Sanji's been missing for three days.  
The dreams came back, worse than before. He'd feel Sanji's fingers on his arms, his chest, his face. He'd see them snatched away in the darkness, bleeding, shaking.  Seeing this somehow hurt more than thinking of what could have actually happened to the cook. Maybe because he had no control over his emotions in the dream, no way of denying the impact of this situation.  
Zoro didn't sleep for past thirty hours.  
"Damn you, Sanji... How could you get caught like this..."  
  
-I see an island! The ship is there!  
  
_Finally..._  
  
The swordsman's posture straightened, his expression growing stern. His hand fell on the handle of his sword, gripping tightly.  
  
-Usopp! You're coming with me!  
  
***  
  
The invasion didn't go unnoticed, but Zoro was way too done with the group to even let them struggle. The swordsman unsheathed his blades, quickly telling Usopp to go look for Sanji.  The sharpshooter ran past the confused opponents, before hearing them scream in pain and horror. Zoro will be done in a minute.  
The ship wasn't that big, so it didn't take much time for him to reach the only locked door.  
"Damn, it just had to be..."  
Usopp reached for the screwdriver, fiddling with the lock for a while, until it gave in. He heard the swordsman getting close, as he finally opened the door.  
Usopp couldn't hold back a shaky yelp.  
-Oi, what's the...  
Zoro couldn't finish the sentence, stopping dead in his tracks.  
Sanji's lying on the ground, chained to the wall. His shirt is missing, he looks ridiculously thin without the two layers of fabric. Bruises and scratches stand out on the chalky skin. His legs are broken, painful to look at. Is he moving at all?  
A quiet voice broke the silence.  
-Took you long enough...  
Usopp let out a loud sigh of relief, as Sanji turned his head.  
There was a cut on his right brow, dripping, staining the blonde hair. Zoro wanted to say something back, throw another insult at reflex, but he couldn't form words when his look reached the handcuffs.  
Sanji's hands were red with dry blood, coming from the trapped wrists. A trained eye noticed the slightest shakiness in his fingers. His palms were covered in small scratches, nails bloody, probably from a futile attempt to stay in place while being dragged.  
Zoro closed his eyes, trying to get his mind off the sight of red stains on pale knuckles, that resembled one of his dreams so much.  
  
_God dammit, it's blood, there's so much dry blood..._  
  
He had to reassess the situation, and be reasonable.  
Zoro looked at Sanji once again, searching for fresh wounds this time.  
No deep cuts, good. There's some blood on his face, but none on his lips. No coughing. The cook is in pain, but he's not dying anytime soon.  
There are bruises, a lot of those. A huge one on his ribs.  
  
"Damn, how did you even..."  
  
_Focus , you idiot._  
  
He noticed another, more recent set of finger shaped bruises, around Sanji's neck, his sides and hips.  
  
_Wait, what?_  
  
One second passed, two, three, with the swordsman unable to look away, and the cook shifting uncomfortably under the piercing gaze. Then Zoro's expression changed, confusion turning into blind rage.  
_No way, no fucking way._  
The swordsman gritted his teeth, slowly reaching to untie the bandanna on his bicep. Sanji's lips stretched into a weak, but genuine grin.  
There will be blood. A whole blood ocean.  
  
Zoro approached the blonde, holding out Wado to cut through the ugly contraption.  
-Wait! It will explode if you just cut through it like that!  
Zoro almost flinched at how faint and raw the cook's voice sounded.  
  
"Is that because of strangulation or strain on his cords?"  
  
-If it blows up, I either bleed out or lose my hands!  
"Don't say it..."  
-Even if I don't die, I'll just become a useless waste of fucking space!  
-Shit, cook, don't say that so bluntly!  
  
_-Why not though?_  
  
Sanji recoiled, hearing the voice that became so familiar during the days of his captivity.  
Zoro didn't move. The swordsman was beyond pissed already, and seeing Sanji's reaction only served to feed the fire. He turned his head slightly, locking gazes with the confused shooter. His voice dripping with disgust as he spoke.  
  
-Hey, Usopp. Can you take this off? Can you disarm it on your own?  
  
Usopp gave him a shaky nod, rushing to the blonde. He sat down with his back turned to Sanji, trying not to let the other notice how his own fingers trembled. Zoro turned around to face the captor. The man seemed a lot stronger and larger than the others.  
  
"Found you, bastard..."  
  
Zoro unsheathed the third blade, gritting his teeth against the white sword handle. He rushed forward. Before his opponent could realize anything, blood spluttered over the swordsman's white shirt. Zoro's eyes narrowed, as he heard the man scream in shock. The sight of Sanji laying on the floor, with his bones snapped and clothes mercilessly torn apart, completely blinded him.  
  
_I won't let you lay a finger on my nakama again._  
  
One strike, another, cutting through flesh and bone of the captor's wrists. Zoro sheathed the the two blades swiftly, gripping Wado. He aligned his sword for the last time, thrusting it through the captor's screaming mouth, nailing his head to the floor. Zoro was still seeing red, as he twisted the white handle, before viciously ripping the blade out.  
  
His vision cleared only when he heard something click and fall behind him, followed by Usopp's relieved sigh. Zoro reached to untie his bandanna.  
  
It's over.  
  
***  
-Oi, Chopper.  
  
Zoro waited for the reindeer to walk out. It's been a while since he started patching Sanji up. The swordsman tried to look in the room, but Chopper promptly closed the door. No disturbing the patient.  
  
-How is he?  
-Pretty rough, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. Most of the damage Sanji received was external, not counting broken limbs, neglected concussion, and short-term starvation.  
  
Zoro winced for a moment. A weird word to be in the same sentence with that cook.  
  
-Basically a lot of scary-looking scratches and bruises that will heal on their own soon enough. Bones will take time though.  
  
Chopper didn't look or sound concerned. Sanji's safe. Zoro let out an exaggerated sigh of exhaustion, as if to mask the relief.  
  
-How long before he can walk again? Fight?  
  
-Don't you two even think about fighting for a couple weeks. You may be reckless enough to ignore your wounds, but don't drag him down with you.  
-Alright, fine! I got it...  
  
"You could at least let me see..."

***  
Few hours passed, the sun setting. Zoro's on the deck again, cleaning his blades. He didn't sleep today either.  
The impression is still too fresh.  
He could feel his eyelids getting heavier, his consciousness drifting off, until another reflective swipe brought a linear flash of pain. Zoro opened his eyes, staring at the fresh cut, blood dripping from his palm.  
  
"How did I even..."  
  
_I need some sleep._  
  
The swordsman headed to the room Chopper was guarding earlier. He needs closure.  
The door creaked briefly, before shutting behind him. Zoro looked at Sanji for the first time since he was brought back to the ship.  
The cook was sitting in bed, propped up on the pillows. He's asleep.  
  
Zoro's never seen the cook in such a vulnerable position.  
  
There were braces on his legs, one on his chest. It covers most of the injuries. A band-aid on his brow, all the blood had been washed off carefully. His face seemed a lot more peaceful without the crimson stains. The bandages on his wrists are soaked with blood already.  
  
_Dammit..._  
  
Zoro gives into familiar trance, following the slight bend of Sanji's relaxed fingers with his eyes. He can't help noticing that they somehow got thinner, making the bones stand out more. Zoro found himself kneeling beside the bed.  
  
"When did I get here?.."  
  
He briefly considered leaving, raising his eyes to look at Sanji's face. Sleeping.  
  
"Ah, what the hell..."  
  
Zoro covered Sanji's hand with his own, enveloping his fingers. The skin is pretty cold. He remembered how holding his hand in the dreams felt. Pretty close after all...  
  
_"How can you seem so damn fragile..."_  
  
He felt the blonde's fingers twitch slightly. Sanji's breath hitched, his expression changing. Zoro froze, watching the blonde's face intently. Sanji winced in his sleep, letting out a choked noise. There's a tear rolling down his face.  
  
"Shit..." Zoro touched Sanji's cheek, carefully wiping the wetness away.  
  
-Sanji.  
  
He leaned forward, whispering something comforting into the blonde's ear, until he felt the other's breathing get calmer. Zoro reached for his shoulder, shaking the blonde slightly until he opened his eyes. Sanji traced the room around him with a blank stare. He noticed the swordsman, sitting on the bed beside him.

More importantly, Zoro's holding his damn hand. Sanji's lips stretch in that silly grin of his.  
  
"Don't you dare..."  
  
Sanji was about to burst out laughing, before gasping in pain again, reaching for his head and squeezing the swordsman's fingers instinctively. Zoro realized that the cook didn't snatch his hand away yet.  
  
-Are you okay?  
  
-I can't...fucking hear anything, my head's exploding...  
  
-I mean... Mentally.  
  
The blonde sighed, leaning back on the pillows.  
  
-A couple nightmares isn't enough to break me, moss-head. Although it'd be quite a bother...  
  
He went quiet for some time, before looking at the swordsman again, the man still holding his hand.  
  
-Weird, request, but... Since you've already breached my personal space, can you get in here? On the bed, I mean.  
  
Zoro, though taken aback by the sudden invitation, complied, moving the pillows back, sitting behind Sanji. He briefly considered wrapping his arms around the blonde, but the brace was there for a reason. Instead, he grabbed his other hand, hearing Sanji let out a quiet chuckle.

 _-_ So... you don't mind?

-Yeah, whatever. If you like holding my damn hands so much, you can.

His voice was getting quieter, eyes closing again. He leaned back on the swordsman's chest, placing his head on the other's shoulder. A minute later Sanji was sleeping peacefully. Zoro wondered if Chopper will get mad, but ultimately the exhaustion got to him. He can get kicked out after he gets some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, did that take a while. Hope this was a good experience for you, it sure was interesting for me.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anywhere. English isn't my first language, so some phrases may seem weird... I just like Zoro and Sanji a lot, especially in hurt/comfort scenarios.  
> ...Please, forgive me, Sanji.


End file.
